Une Histoire De Beyblade
by KayemGrace
Summary: Yuuki a 15 ans , c'est une jeune fille très forte au Beyblade mais elle n'ose pas y jouer . Elle a un très fort caractère et elle est plutôt du genre à ne rien lâcher . Quand elle va rencontrer la bande , et plus particulièrement un des garçons , sa vie va changer .


_**PDV Externe :**_

Une jeune fille du nom de Yuuki , marchait jusqu'à la ville prochaine : Bey City . Elle voulait oublier son passé et aller de l'avant . Elle s'arrêta devant un fast food , elle avait faim . Elle commanda et elle allait s'assoir , mais par malchance , un jeune garçon au cheveux roux se nommant Gingka qui avait à peu près son âge lui avait renversée son soda sur son t-shirt .

Gingka : Je suis désolé , je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !  
Yuuki : Ce n'est pas grave .

La jeune fille riait à l'intérieur d'elle même des deux mains gauches du garçon , mais maintenant elle n'avait plus de vêtements de rechange .

Une autre jeune fille qui avait des cheveux brun et des lunettes spécial pour toupies Beyblade se prénomment Madoka vint lui parler .

Madoka : Tu es nouvelles en ville non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici .  
Yuuki : Oui je suis nouvelle , je viens d'arriver .  
Madoka : Tu as des vêtements de rechange ?  
Yuuki : Non , je n'avais pas pris la peine d'en prendre .

La jeune Madoka proposa à Yuuki de lui prêter quelque vêtements . Elle lui a aussi proposer de venir habiter chez elle ce que la jeune fille avait difficilement accepter .

Gingka : Sinon , tu joues au Beyblade ?

La jeune fille s'affola, fallait il qu'elle dise la vérité ou qu'elle ment ?

Yuuki : Non désolé .

Mais un jeune garçon au cheveux vert fonçé et au regard bleu envoûtant ne la croyais pas , il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose en cette fille mais il ne savait pas détecter quoi .

Un jeune garçon au cheveux vert clair au nom de Kenta demanda quelque chose à la jeune fille .

Kenta : Tu veux bien venir nous voir jouer .  
Yuuki : D'accord .

Ils allèrent dans un stadium pour combattre , ils décidèrent ensuite que ce soit Kyoya et Gingka qui combattent .

Tout le monde : Trois , deux , un .  
Gingka et Kyoya : Hypervitesse !

Les deux toupies commencèrent à se fracasser férocement l'une contre l'autre .

Yuuki : La toupie de Kyoya est un Fang Léone 130W2D de type défense , mais il peut passer en contre attaque . Il a une pointe de performance E27 qui lui permet de tenir longtemps pendant le combat .  
Madoka : C'est exacte !  
Yuuki : La toupie de Gingka est un Cosmic Pégasus FD de type attaque mais il a 4 mode , Normal, Suprême, Destruction, Barrage et il a une pointe de performance spécial qui lui permet de donnée une seconde vie , le mode Dynamique Finale .  
Madoka : Waow ! Comment as tu devine tout ça ?  
Yuuki : En les regardant jouer .

Yuuki était très forte pour identifier les toupies des Bleydeurs . Elle observa le combat qui était féroce . Elle savait déjà comment aller terminer le combat .

Yuuki : Ils vont faire match nul .  
Madoka : Quoi ?!  
Yuuki : Tu verras , ils vont faire match nul .

Elle les observa encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le match soit terminer et ses prédictions était juste , les deux toupies s'était arrêtés en même temps .

Madoka : Waow ! Tu avais raison ! Comment tu as fait ?  
Yuuki : C'est très simple ! J'ai vue que Kyoya était déterminée à vaincre Gingka et inversement . Si on a assez de détermination , on peut battre n'importe qui .  
Madoka : Mais tu n'as jamais fait de Beyblade de ta vie .  
Yuuki : Non .

 _ **PDV Yuuki**_ :

J'en ai marre de mentir , mais je suis obligés sinon ils vont vouloir que je joue et je n'en ai plus la force . Je félicite les garçons avec Madoka pour leurs combat fantastique . Je la suis ensuite jusqu'à chez elle pour que je puisse m'installer .

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Laissez des commentaires s'il** **vous plaît** **!**

Gingka : Elle a l'air sympa Yuuki ! Vous trouvez pas ?

Kenta : Ouai !

Madoka : Enfin une autre fille qu'Hikaru.

Benkei : Dark Bu-Bul ! Elle a l'air génial !

Kyoya : Je pense qu'elle n'a pas tout dis sur elle , elle m'a l'air étrange .

Yu : Elle est un peu comme toi .

Kyoya : Quoi ?!

Yu : Elle a l'air timide , réservé . Mais elle a aussi l'air de cachée des choses , comme toi . Mais elle est sympa .

Kyoya : Tu vas voir toi !

 **À la prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
